hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Around The World
is the first song of Hi-5 Series 9 in 2007. It was sung on Kerri-Anne in 2008, with Stevie Nicholson and Casey Burgess replacing original members Charli Robinson and Tim Harding. It was also sung in Hi-5 Fiesta in 2015, but it's the cut version. Lyrics Gonna get a ticket on a big old boat Gonna sail the ocean, try to keep it afloat Gonna get a ticket on and old steam train Gonna ride the rails like a hurricane Gonna get a ticket on a silver jet Gonna fly the skies, be the fastest yet. I'm going around and around the world Yeah, that's the life for me Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' 'Cause there's so much more to see around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' Around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin'. Gonna sail to Paris see the Eiffel Tower Set up my easel and paint for an hour Take a train to India see the Taj Mahal Then across to China and climb the great wall Then fly to England and see the queen We'll have tea at the palace and she'll ask where I've been. I'm going around and around the world Yeah, that's the life for me Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' 'Cause there's so much more to see around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' Around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin'. Round and round and round I go But I won't unpack 'Cause once I've been around the world I'll be coming back There's no place like home! I'm going around and around the world Yeah, that's the life for me Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' 'Cause there's so much more to see around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' Around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin' Around the world Gonna keep on movin', gonna keep on movin'. Around the world. Spanish Lyrics Voy a navegar un barco por el mar Y con el viento cruzaré altamar Un viejo tren a vapor voy a manejar Y por las vías nadie me alcanzará Vola, vola, vola, volaré un jet veloz Y por los cielos escucharás mi voz. Alrededor del mundo iré Así me gusta a mí Mantén el movimiento, disfruta el momento Porque hay mucho más por ver alrededor del mundo Disfruta el momento, mantén el movimiento Alrededor del mundo. Viajaré a París y en la torre Eiffel Armaré mi atril y pintaré con pincel Después a India ver el Taj Mahal Y quiero en China la muralla escalar Vola, volaré a Inglaterra a saludar Y el té con la reina en el palacio tomar. Alrededor del mundo iré Así me gusta a mí Mantén el movimiento, disfruta el momento Porque hay mucho más por ver alrededor del mundo Disfruta el momento, mantén el movimiento Alrededor del mundo. Viajo y viajo sin parar Buscando siempre más Con mil historias que contar Ahora a casa a descansar Hogar, dulce hogar. Alrededor del mundo iré Así me gusta a mí Mantén el movimiento, disfruta el momento Porque hay mucho más por ver alrededor del mundo Disfruta el momento, mantén el movimiento Alrededor del mundo Alrededor del mundo Alrededor del mundo. Trivia *This is the first song to feature Sun Pezzimenti as a member of the group. *This is the first song to not feature Kathleen de Leon Jones as a member of the group. *The line There's no place like home is a reference to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. During this line in the ending version, some ruby slippers are shown making a reference to Dorothy Gale from that novel. Gallery Opening_Around_The_World.png Charli_Around_The_World.png Sun_Around_The_World.png Nathan_Around_The_World.png Kellie_Around_The_World.png Tim_Around_The_World.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_11.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_10.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_9.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_8.png Girls_Around_The_World_2.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_7.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_6.png Boys_Around_The_World.png Girls_Around_The_World.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_5.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_4.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_3.png High_Heels_Around_The_World.png Hi-5_Around_The_World_2.png Hi-5_Around_The_World.png Credits_Around_The_World.png Category:Series 9 Category:2007 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Chatterbox Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:2008 Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of E